lovenikkifandomcom-20200223-history
Blood Moon
A Story Suit. When you obtain the Blood Lust and Flickering Pistill suits, which can be obtained from the Blood Moon Event, you will unlock their stories. Completion Prize: 50 . Blood Lust The Blood Moon, a bloodthirsty eye hangs low in the night sky. The Blood Moon, a vengeful sickle reflects on the still lake. Through the reflection of the Blood Moon, deep within its ripples is a portal that leads to another dimension. It did not exist in the beginning nor should it exist. The endless night shrouds everything in darkness. It is a giant tomb. An ancient corpse rots on the blood-soaked land. Scattered weapons glimmer with dying emotions of hatred and fear. It's noisy. Sharp laughter, cries of mourning, last prayers, bloodthirsty sounds. Lost souls not realizing that they are dead roam under the Blood Moon, seeking an exit to return to the light, or bow to the empty throne. Vampires scavenge for food, and dark 'creatures' hidden in the borders always blink. In this forbidden land, she was born alone. She stretches her hand towards the Blood Moon, and the wings of demons and angels open at the same time. Dark pupils hide under her silver hair. Who am I? This question does not seem to matter. In a flash, it disappears. Yearning. The smell of blood. Plunder. Death. Desire. Scent of a soul. Possession. Want. There was a huge emptiness within her. It frantically called out, wanting to be filled and to plunder everything. She had an instinct to kill everything. Blood splattered on her lips, and she would taste it with her tongue. She smiled, enjoying the taste, but it was not enough. Not enough. She kept killing. The thrill of killing is too short-lived. Not enough. Fingertips gently brush across the lifeless bodies of her prey, as if clinging to the fear before death, admiring the trembling blood, listening to the despair and hatred deep in their soul, slowly, like a haughty king, looking at the prey with blood red eyes, little by little. It's still not enough. Like the Blood Moon in this world, there will always be an insatiable abyss. The abyss unceasingly chews outwards for more fresh blood but it's never enough. Walking through the field of the dead, accepting the sight of trembling vampires', things in the darkness peek at her in her castle made of tombstones, surrounded by swirling blood, like a dark sea of flowers. She has become the ruler of this world. Master, what are you looking for? What am I looking for? She was getting bored. Weary of the world of only darkness and endless screaming. But then the world cracked near its edge and a new and different soul emerged from it. This soul was encased in a beautiful body with a light that did not belong to the dark night and exuded an unusually sweet scent. The wings of devils and angels all aroused at once. It was the soul of a spirit. A supremely pure and clean soul. When warm blood touched her skin, she felt a shudder that had never been felt before, a stimulating shiver, an exiting thrill. She smiled, and gave a near-devout kiss n this noble body. Death. The empty abyss. She wouldn't just let it die. She would watch the warm blood slowly flow. Make just one scratch on this immaculate body, and then tear off its holy wings and watch it during its last moments of desperation. Still not enough. She wanted to tear open the cracks to fill the emptiness that she was born with. Her kinsmen were disturbed. Countless bloodthirsty fangs emerged in the darkness. Everything was ready. She seemed to already be able to smell the delicious scent from the realm on their side of the reflection. She stretched her hand to the Blood Moon, as she did on the day of her birth, and then tore the boundaries of the reflection. You will forget who you are. Who I am. You will become my favorite soul. You will struggle. You will despair. You will surrender. You will fall. You will fill the eternal Blood Moon. Flickering Pistill Lake Povali is like a serene mirror. Thousands of stars reflect on the lake surface, passing you by on their own orbit silently. Not even a breeze blew over the lake, but strange ripples formed on its surface. A low-pitched sound came from deep beneath the ripples. Then something like a sharp dagger, gently and carefully cut open the skin around the heart. The reflection of the stars on the lake suddenly turned into a sea of while flowers. The flowers burst open as if in a moment of full bloom, then quickly wilted becoming stained in shade of dark red. On the night of the Blood Moon, the stars on Lake Povali disappeared. Giant bird cages, heavy shackles, constant pain and humiliation appeared. The dripping of blood recorded passing of days after the city of darkness froze time. A cold wind chilled bones. She could not speak nor move. Only her eyes and a pair of fallen stars' eyes remained calm as the water. This is a cage for her. It is in the depths of the city of the reflection. Behind her she heard familiar footsteps. Even the darkness retreated. She raised her head slightly and heard the sound of the cage being opened. The unknown presence embraced her from behind. Cold fingers ran across her slender neck, causing a slight trembling. Then this embrace became tighter and tighter until she couldn't breathe. Almost strangled in this embrace and pressed into another body to fill a huge void. She let out a hoarse cry, and drops of blood fell onto the white skirts of blossoming hell. Near the moment of death, she was released. Behind her ear came something like licks of pain and the breath of plunder. It was a kiss, a gentle caress, a deep affection from desire, and at this moment she felt something that she had never felt before. Sharp pain, as a blade pierced the soul and shredded it. Sobbing and screaming were all drowned out by pain. Her eyes suddenly lost consciousness. When she could focus again, she saw the red eyes, the cruel and satisfied eyes. She should have recognized those eyes since birth. Blood-stained fingers wiped the lips then touched her lips. She looked into her eyes. I love these pure and holy eyes, so much that I want to dig them out. Do you want to sacrifice yourself for my redemption? We can find out if you can save me or if I will drag you into an endless abyss instead. Fresh blood from the wounds the broken wings exudes an irresistible sweet scent. They lured the kin of the darkness. Redemption? It's certainly not redemption. Her suffering was for atonement. Atonement for the spirits of the winners, atonement for every lost spirit, and atonement for the trapped blood kin, atonement for those massacred on the battlefield, and also for her, a soul born into desire and hatred. Everyone from the war was guilty. Perhaps her birth was to redeem those sins. The only thing she could do was to close that door and join them forever in that dark reflection and accept her fate as an eternal prisoner, sacrifice her body, continue to suffer. One day the blood will dry up and the white sea of flowers will wither. However, her eyes will still be like this, being the light and freedom of another world, watching the Blood Moon in the sky. And one day, perhaps the Blood Moon will be full again. Lake Povali can no longer reflect the stars in the dark blue sky, but stars are still watching her pitifully, seeking for their vanished reflections. Category:Blood Moon Category:Story Suit